


Art for my fanfic [Good Omens]

by Izumi_tan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub using a dress, Dress, F/F, F/M, Family, Fanarts, Geraldine - Freeform, Love, M/M, Manga, Other, Semi naked, artist, fanfics, fellings, flies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: These are some commissions that I have requested, I invite you to know a little of my fanfics where we can put aside the language barrier and also you can see the incredible work of a talent artists!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon/Uriel (Good Omens), Michael/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	1. Bureaucracy Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commision by Mikel;
> 
> https://medibang.com/author/3245447/
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100049454259562
> 
> I attached the artist page to you visit!!

The Bureaucracy Family is part of one of my "stupid" fics posted in facebook and wattpad. In strip format it tells the story after Armagedon´t with hudred of funny and irreverent characters and settings.

The thing I most loved of writting "Innefable Couples" (the error is intentional) was the Bureaucracy family, where Gabriel and Beelzebub are parents of a twins, Heaven & Hell, but adopt the mesias Jesus (I fallen in love with the HC of Jesus like godson´s Gabriel) the extratouch is Geraldine as the babysitter of the three...


	2. I see now, you are just playing with my feelings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some commissions that I have requested for my fanfics or because I liked the idea, I have several fanarts that have been given to me but first I want to ask the permission of the artists to be able to post them.

This commision is based in the manga "Kannou sensei" with a scene that is so hilarous and perfect to Gabriel!!! The text is in spanish but the traslation is "I see now, you are just playing with my feelings!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commision by: dearpurcupine29
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/dearpurcupine29/
> 
> I attached the artist page to you visit!! She has a wonderful work!!!
> 
> Also if you are interesting in the manga, you can find it in Mangadex: https://mangadex.org/title/21768/kannou-sensei


	3. Flies dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some commissions that I have requested, I invite you to know a little of my fanfics where we can put aside the language barrier and also you can see the incredible work of a talent artists!

Remember the strawberry dress? Well, a version with black strawberries came out and I couldn't help but imagine how beautiful a dress like this would be for Beelzebub. Obviously Gabriel would be delighted~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commision by: 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/nathy_drawshit/?hl=es-la
> 
> Is a very talent artits!!!


End file.
